Fight for her heart
by nwyd
Summary: I think it's enough to say that all the guys are fighting over Hinata. This is my first fic ever so please be nice,k? reviews please.
1. Chapter 1 building sandcastles

Chapter 1- Building sandcastles (Gaahina)

5 year old Gaara sat in the sandbox at the park all alone. He looked at all the other children playing together and sighed. His brother and sister could play with the other kids, but they all screamed and ran away when he approached them. What was wrong with him? " Why wont anyone play with me?" He wondered aloud as yet another sandcastle emerged before him.

"I-I'll play w-with y-you…" Gaara looked up to see a young girl who promptly blushed pale pink. She was smaller than him and was probably about his age, though looked younger. Her Indigo hair was short and her pale eyes were pupil-less with a hint of lavendar.

"Who are you?" Gaara glared at her before looking around. All the other childre, including his brother and sister, were staring slack-jawed at the girl and him. "M-my n-name is H-Hinata H-Hyuuga…" Her voice trailed off before she turned to run away, cheeks flushed.

However, she had barely gone a step before a voice said: "Stop." She immediately froze, then looked down at her shoes like they were the best thing since ice cream. The voice went on:"My father is the Kazekage, so you have to do what I say. Now sit down and play with me." Hinata turned around. "H-Hai." She stammered as she sat beside Gaara. "W-What do you want t-to p-play?"

Gaara just shrugged and built another sandcastle. So that's what the two of them ended up doing until the sun set: building sancastles.


	2. Chapter 2 leaving

Chapter 2 –Leaving

Hinata played with Gaara everyday. They did not actually talk much but instead sat in a comfortable silence. However, they grew closer and had a deeper understanding of each other, an understanding that neither of them had hared with anyone before. Soon, a year passed.

But one day, Gaara found Hinata in the sand pit, head between her knees and shoulders heaving. He sat down beside her, placing a comforting arm around her. "Hina-chan, what's wrong?" His tone was serious and his expression one of worry.

She lifted her head. "G-gomen Gaara-kun. T-today is my l-last day in S-suna…." He froze and removed his arm from her shoulders. "Why?" He asked. "Aren't you happy here?"

"Y-yes, b-but my f-father s-says he has left the c-clan alone f-for too long, so h-he is b-bringing us back to K-konoha. Y-you're my f-first friend…t-thank you. I-I'm s-scared to g-go b-back, s-scared t-that I-I'll be hurt…"

Gaara pulled Hinata into a hug and thought quickly. "Tell you what," he said. "I'll always be your friend. I'll always be here for you and I won't let you get hurt if I can help it."

Hinata giggled. "You t-talk like an adult a-although y-you're only f-five." She left a few minutes later after her name was called by a grown-up. That was the last time they saw each other before Hinata left Suna.


	3. Chapter 3 sasuke meets hinata and neji

**Chapter 3 — Sasuke meets Hinata and Neji**

**Authors note (or whatever it is): In this Fic, Sasuke's clan wasn't killed though Itachi still went off to join Akatsuki**** later. Sasuke's still top of the class and has fan girls drooling over him. He basically acts like he does in the anime just that he likes Hinata. XD **

"Do I have to go?" The raven-haired 6 year old whined and dug his heels into the ground. His father, who was pulling him, just gritted his teeth and pulled harder.

"Yes, you have to." Mikoto Uchiha glared at her second son. This wasn't the first time this was happening. Sometimes she wished she'd had a girl instead. A nice, quiet girl who would behave properly and not kick up a fuss.

Her older son, Itachi, smirked and said, "Stop being a baby. I'm sure that they'll have kids there. The heiress is your age and the prodigy is 1 year older than you. Wimp."

"Fine." Sasuke scowled and started walking. "But if the heiress is a stupid fangirl, I'm going to make Itachi aniki bring me home."

They finally reached the Hyuuga compound, which was huge. The guards let them in and pointed out the direction they needed to take, before turning their attention back to guard duty. As they entered the building, they saw a small girl looking at a rose bush.

Mikoto nudged Sasuke. "Go say a nice, polite hello to Hinata-chan." Sasuke stared at her in horror. "But she's a GIRL! She might be another of those fan-girls!" He shook his head, trying to shake the memory of stampeding fan girls from his mind.

"Let me show you how it's done, otouto. In style." Itachi walked towards the heiress and said, "Long time no see, Hinata-chan" before picking her up and hugging her. "Itachi-niisan!" She squeaked, too surprised to stutter. He smiled at her before walking back to his family. "Your turn." He whispered to Sasuke. Sasuke gritted his teeth. He would NOT lose to his brother.

"Hello." Sasuke smiled at the small girl. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. How are you, Hinata-chan?" He asked before stepping forward and hugging her. "K-konichiwa S-sasuke-san. I-I'm f-fine, arigato." She managed to stutter out. Sasuke sniffed the air. She smelled like lavender and vanilla.

Just then, a boy with brown hair came out of a nearby building and ran towards them. He was about a year older than Sasuke and had long hair like a girl. He was a few feet away before he started shouting. "Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama –" He stopped talking when he noticed the Uchihas. Then he noticed Sasuke hugging the heiress and his eyes narrowed. "Why are you assaulting Hinata-sama?!" He demanded. Then, "Byakugan!"

Sasuke gulped and let go of the heiress before backing away from the boy. Then he looked at his parents and Itachi, who weren't much help. They were smirking and snorting with laughter. Uh-oh.


	4. Chapter 4 Insults and a bet

AN: I'd like to thank to thank all my lovely reviewers for all the reviews I received. xD You people are the best!!

Oh yeah, the Uchihas weren't killed and Itachi's a good guy. So, since Itachi is a good guy and didn't kill his family, then Sasuke is NOT an avenger. He basically acts as he does in the anime—cold, doesn't talk much and has loads of fan girls. (Fan-girls. Yuck. Can't leave them out though.) etc. He just likes Hinata. Yay. Anyway, back to the story. Sighs.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapter 4: Insults and a bet**

Sasuke decided to try for the friendly approach. "Hi. I'm Sasuke Uchiha and I was just saying hello to Hinata-_chan_." He thought that maybe by emphasizing the 'chan', the boy would think that they were really good friends or something and let him off the hook. Too bad the boy didn't seem to care about that and still looked intimidating. Now Sasuke looked for a quick getaway. "We're looking for Hiashi-sama." It was the only thing he could think off, but it seemed to work. "This way. Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama requires your presence as well."

The Hyuugas were rich but conservative. Even Hiashi-sama's meeting room was without ornamentation. "Hinata and Neji, take Sasuke outside and entertain him." Hiashi turned back to the three older Uchihas. "We have something to discuss, and I believe Itachi is old enough to listen." Sasuke looked gloomy and Itachi shot him a smirk.

The frown on Neji's face grew bigger, but the three children walked out without a word. Neji led them to an empty training area and threw himself down under a large tree, before telling Sasuke in a not-very-polite-tone-of-voice to entertain himself. Then the two of them started showing their dislike for each other, while Hinata just shook her head, sighed and sat down in a patch of flowers a few meters away from them.

Meanwhile, the boys were still arguing. At least they had moved on from making grotesque expressions to verbal insults. With any luck, they would soon settle down and make friends.

"Chicken butt!"

"Girly hair!"

"Duck butt!"

"Long haired GIRL!"

"Perverted little boy who assaulted Hinata-sama!" (Apparently, they couldn't think up any creative insults.)

"I did not! Anyway I bet you're only mad because I hugged her and you didn't!"

Neji's face flushed red. Before turning blue. And purple. Sasuke was wondering whether it had been in his best interest to shout that out and was looking for yet another quick getaway. Then Neji smirked, before his expression turned nasty again. "I challenge you to a duel! The winner gets to hug Hinata-sama all he wants and the loser can't complain!" (He forgot to get Hinata's permission.) He glared at the young Uchiha.

"Done." Sasuke smiled. He didn't stand to lose anything, but since there was something to be gained, and anyway it was nice to hug Hinata, then…. Why not? It was a good deal.

Neji smirked arrogantly. "Well, since I'm going to win anyway, why don't you just forfeit? And besides, Hinata-sama likes ME more. She probably won't even let you hug her. HA!" He looked so smug that Sasuke felt like punching his face in.

"Shut up. Let's just start." Sasuke muttered. He settled into his fighting stance, then Neji settled into his.

"3……2…….1……."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

AN: Please review! And if you want specifically

Neji wins

Sasuke wins

They are stopped before they started

They were stopped halfway when Neji was winning, OR

They are stopped halfway when Sasuke was winning,

Then please review and tell me which. I will try to update when you people choose which one, but only when I have free time. Which isn't that often, but I'll try my best. :D


	5. Chapter 5 intruders

**AN: Hello! Yay. You people are awesome!! Thanks to all the nice readers and here's the update! Bit short, but it'll do. **

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 5: Intruders!**

"Go!"

Sasuke lunged forward. Being only 6, he probably didn't realize there were such words as 'subtle' or 'tactics', seeing as he went straight forward towards Neji and tried to punch him in the face. It wasn't that he was not smart enough--- on the contrary, he was a genius. It was just that he was only 6. (Ok, even I got confused here and im the author. Sheesh. I think this part is rubbish. But just keep reading please?)

So, on they went, trading blow for blow and all that, when…

"Hiya Hinata-chan!"

"Oi! Sasuke-teme!"

"Yosh! Neji! Showcase your youthfulness to everyone!"

Three different voices interrupted the match. Turning, the people being called turned around to see…. Kiba! Naruto! And the YOUTHFUL LEE!

At the sight of the trio before them posing like superstars, they couldn't help but react like above mentioned trio were idiots. So, while the posing trio continued posing with their thumbs sticking out and teeth blinding all who gazed upon them, Hinata was trying to hide her giggles, Neji was denying he knew them to his subconscious, and Sasuke, well, he was rolling around on the ground, laughing his ass off in a manner very unbefitting for the young, stoic Uchiha that he was.

Then Kiba started running. Not just anywhere, but towards Hinata! Unfortunately, Neji was there. And it was a very pissed off Neji who halted Kiba's advance with a fist. A chakra charged fist that slammed into Kiba's face and sent him flying into one of the surrounding trees. Ouch. That must have hurt.

"Neji!!!" came the howl from the tree. "I will avenge my bruised head!" then, as an afterthought, "And I will have my hug from Hinata-chan!"

Neji and Hinata sweatdropped. Naruto and Sasuke rolled on the ground, laughing till their stomachs ached, and Lee was, predictably, yelling, "Yosh! Kiba! The flames of youth have engulfed you!" (Or some gay stuff like that.)

Then the two Hyuugas wondered. "How the hell did they get in here? WHY DID THE GUARDS LET THEM IN??!!?"

Then Sasuke and Neji got mad, cause they didn't get to finish their match and see who won and got to hug Hinata till the sun don't shine, the earth don't turn (etc…) and no one could stop them.

The three intruders would be doomed to HELL, because there were none more powerful than Sasuke and Neji! … at least at hide and seek.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**AN: Ok, this was random. Sorry there weren't any fight scenes, cause I dunno how to write them. Hope this chapter was satisfactory; please review and tell me what you think of it. ^^ Till next time! **


	6. Chapter 6 NINJA hide and seek

**AN: oh look, im back. From an *looks at calendar* approximately 2 month long break. Not like anyone missed me. *sulks* I love my nice totally awesome fantastic reviewers!! Uh….back to the story. **

* * *

**Chapter 6: NINJA hide and seek!**

Now, listen up! NINJA hide and seek is not the same as NORMAL hide and seek! Well, basically it's the same thing, just that in NINJA hide and seek the seeker has to catch and hold on to the….the…..hiders! (Ohkay I have no idea what they're called, but im sure you smart people know what im talking about.) AND the hiders are also allowed to use genjutsu, ninjutsu and taijutsu to get away from the seeker. Oh! And you can also use your kekkei genkei to help you! (I am really bad at explaining stuff but I think I've covered about everything.)

So, as you probably can guess, the reason i just wrote a long and boring explanation is because the 6 of them were playing it. Aaaaaaaaaaand back to the story!!

Neji was the seeker. It was rather stupid that the others chose HIM to be the seeker, because even given the fact that the Hyuuga compound had a forest and they were playing in that, he had the byakugan and would be able to find everyone in an instant. Added to the fact that he was an awesome ninja, the others had no chance.

The only person who actually realized that it was a bad idea was Hinata. Because she had the byakugan too and knew what would happen. BUT she obviously didn't say anything and so the game went on.

"I'm giving you people 10 seconds. Get lost." Neji shut his eyes and waited. Everyone else leapt into the trees and ran away. He was the only one left when he reopened his eyes. (Neji: I feel so alone…alone…. *whap* *Neji rubs back of his head* Sasuke: stop being such a crybaby emo kid. [note: this never happened])

Neji activated his byakugan and leapt into the trees after them. There! Kiba and his puny puppy were walking around nearby. Deciding to be dramatic, he leapt onto the branch of a tree slightly in front of them and crouched, ready to spring.

Closer, just a biiiiiiit more…..

"AAaaaaaaarrrrrrgggggghhhhhhh!!!!"

"KIBA!! Help me!!"

Kiba stared. Four other faces popped out of the surrounding forest and stared too. "Damnit! Somebody help me!" Everyone continued gazing in fascination as Neji continued dangling from the tree as his hair was tangled in a branch.

Itachi appeared and smirked. "So that was where all the screaming came from."

* * *

**AN: Was there anyone who actually read through the whole of this chapter without stopping halfway? If so, I applaud that really patient and tolerant person. This was a really short update. And I want at least 3 reviews before I update again. HA. **


End file.
